The present invention relates to a method of ascertaining photographically the dimensions and measurements of an object; and more particularly, the invention relates to ascertaining such measurements of a person for purposes and in preparation of being clothed.
The German Pat. No. 1,034,375 suggests the following procedure. A picture of a person is taken, together with a measuring tape which is strategically placed in such a way that the scale can be directly referenced to the person. Next, through double-exposure (the camera is not moved, but the person leaves the scene), the image of a scale plate is superimposed. Usually, this procedure is repeated in order to obtain a picture of the person from different directions.
This method is rather time-consuming and expensive. Moreover, the double-exposure requires very accurate handling and manipulation to achieve meaningful results. Also, this method is not well suited to really ascertain details concerning deviations from normal cases, such as a bent spine, a slightly but noticeable extension of the shoulder blade, and so forth.